Transceivers, for example for an application in long term evolution (LTE) systems comprise several components relating significantly to the current and power consumption of a device. However, Mobile telecommunication devices, for example, may require a low power consumption of the transceiver in order to increase a standby or operation time of the mobile telecommunications device. Therefore, there might be a desire to increase a power efficiency of transceivers.